


In the Palm of His Hand

by AgentOfShip



Series: Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: After having both been kicked out of their room because their roommates are having sex, Jemma and Fitz try their best to avoid each other after an unfortunate encounter in a sex shop that left them both too embarrassed to talk to each other.Written for the square: Finger Vibrator for @mcukinkbingoBeta and awesome title by @LibbyWeasley.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Blanca, Libby, and Sabrina Do Kink Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615822
Comments: 28
Kudos: 109
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	In the Palm of His Hand

Jemma stifled a yawn as she turned the corner into the hallway leading to her dorm room. She hadn't been in the mood for a party to begin with, certainly not one given by the law students —they were the worst— but now the reason she even went was nowhere to be found. Daisy had left her for _a few dances_ with Trip and had disappeared as Jemma was trying to get rid of Milton.

Well at least it wasn't too late. She would still be able to get up early and study at the library in the morning. It was usually wonderfully empty and quiet on Saturday mornings. As she shuffled through the last few feet separating her from her room, she tripped and almost fell on a sock. It looked like one of Daisy's and it didn't look clean. 

"Ugh!" Jemma let out as she shook her head. She loved her roommate but sometimes she was a bit much. Sighing, Jemma put the key in the lock, turned the handle and was stopped short when she heard Daisy shouting "no!" from inside. A few seconds later, her friend was passing her very disheveled head through the slight opening of the door. 

"Hi Jemma. I'm...kind of occupied. Could you come back later?" 

"Ugh Daisy! A head's up would have been nice! I can't believe you dragged me to that party and then abandoned me to-" She lowered her voice. "To have have sex in our shared bedroom!" 

"But you were talking with Milton, I thought you—"

"Milton was talking to me. I was being polite and you know it!" Jemma hissed and Daisy had the decency to look sheepish. 

"Sorry. Okay... but I did warn you."

"When?"

"Didn't you see the sock?"

"You mean your old sock on the ground? It's disgusting!"

"Oh. It must have fallen from the door handle but still, it's a universal signal. Even you should know that."

"What do you mean even I should know that? I'll have you know I'm very—"

"Jemma, please can we talk about it later?"

"But I'm exhausted. I want to go to bed," Jemma whined, knowing it was a losing battle. Daisy knew she'd be too embarrassed to force them to put their clothes back on and leave in the middle of whatever they were doing.

"Pretty please? Just an hour, two tops. I'll make it up to you!"

"Two hours?! What kind of things are you planning to do to— Never mind! I don't want to know!" 

"Please, please, please. I'll clean up the room for the whole month."

"But you were supposed to do that anyway. I've been doing it every week since the start of term."

"Fine, I'll introduce you to a cute guy!"

"No thanks, I've seen the lot you hang out with!"

"Hey!" The voice came from inside the room. 

"No offense Trip!" Jemma cried out. Trip was actually quite sweet and by far the most interesting guy Daisy had ever dated. 

"Alright I'll find something. Just not now, okay?"

"Fine, but you really owe me!"

"Yes! Thank you, you're the best!" she said, turning around to grab something behind her and coming back with a ten dollar bill. "Here get yourself something to drink! It's on me."

"But you owe me—" The door closed on her face and Jemma sighed. "You owe me twenty dollars anyway!" she cried out through the door. 

Well, common room it was. At least, there shouldn't be too many people there tonight. Everyone seemed to be at that stupid party. But Jemma hadn't even made it halfway when she heard a very distinctive, Scottish accented voice. Crap. He seemed pretty angry though so with any luck, he might not notice her if she walked by quickly. 

"Open the door, you prick!" he cried out as he pounded on the door once more. 

"Hey mind your language, there's a lady in the room," said a muffled English accented voice from inside. 

"Well, there shouldn't be one, you idiot. I told you I had to study!" 

Jemma couldn't help smirking slightly. There was always something amusing about an angry Scotsman. Especially since this one seemed to be sharing her current predicament. 

"You didn't specify where."

"Oh for god's sake," he hissed, taking his head in his hands. 

And just as Jemma thought she'd managed to walk by him unseen, he looked up and their eyes met. Jemma froze for a second before remembering that he wasn't a t-rex and it would not prevent him from seeing her. She gave him her most awkward, sympathetic smile and felt her cheeks heat up under his gaze. He was a little red-faced from screaming, which only made his big blue eyes more noticeable and for a second, Jemma felt like she was going to drown in them. Which was a ridiculous notion, but she apparently couldn't help it when _he_ was involved. He gave her a sort of tentative smile as well before quickly turning back around and Jemma took it as her clue to skitter away.

"Hunter, I need to work!" he continued. There was no sound for a moment then Jemma heard the door open. 

"Here, take your laptop and your things and go work somewhere else for an hour. I'll owe you one."

"An hour? What are you planning to do to her?"

"Oh Fitz, I—"

"Wait, never mind. I don't wanna know. And you already owe me like twenty favors." 

"Well, that'll be twenty one! Thanks, mate!" 

And the door slammed loudly. 

"With all the favors you owe me, I could probably ask for your firstborn!" Fitz shouted and Jemma scrunched up her nose. He was an odd one. "Which wouldn't be a good idea cause he'd probably be just as big a pain in the arse as you are!" 

Jemma laughed as she turned another corner and started down the stairs to the common room. He was really funny too. And smart. And very handsome. She sighed. She'd had a crush on him pretty much since he transferred from another university at the start of term. She'd been gathering the courage to ask him out or even just talk to him at all other than the polite "hellos" and smiles they exchanged when they passed each other in the hallway. And she was this close to doing it when _it_ happened. Of all the places she could have stumbled upon the boy she had a crush on, it had to be at a sex shop as she was _studying_ the biggest vibrator she'd ever seen, wondering how it could even fit...anywhere. Like she couldn't compare and order online like everybody else! And they'd found each other face to face, inches from each other, so she couldn't possibly have pretended not to see him. She had mumbled a few words _she_ didn't even know the meaning of and ran away, ending up alone in her room with no vibrator and the possibility of a boyfriend to replace it seeming farther away than ever.

She knew that there was nothing to be ashamed of. Sexual satisfaction, however it was achieved, was an important part of a healthy life for most humans. But that didn't stop her from blushing to the roots of her hair every time they crossed paths now. And it didn't help that she couldn't stop wondering what he'd been doing there every time she saw him. She was pretty sure most guys got their porn from the internet now and he'd looked like he'd been browsing the sex toy section as well. She'd escaped too quickly to give the whole section a look but she knew, after doing her research —for science–, that there were also toys designed especially for men on top of those that were unisex. 

When she reached the common room, she was glad to note that there were indeed not a lot of people. So she went to get a soda from the vending machine and settled on one of the least dirty couches with her books. She sighed. It was shaping up to be quite a night. Avoiding her crush while still thinking about him using all kinds of sex toys as she waited for her roommate to be done having sex. And people said she didn't know how to have fun!

* * *

Oh no. Of course _she_ was here too. Now she was going to think he had followed her. Like she didn't already think he was creepy enough! But well, the library was closed and he didn't have money to go to the coffee shop so it would have to do. At least, they weren't alone and there were free spots on the opposite side of the room from her. So sitting at a small table, he opened his laptop and tried to focus on work.

Fitz would kill for a soda. Even one of those awful grape ones. He looked around and realized there weren't many people left and no one he knew other than Jemma Simmons. He couldn't possibly go to her and... No, even before the sex shop incident it would have been weird. 

That was why you made friends. So you had people to borrow money from and not have to choose between asking your crush who thought you were a creep and die of thirst. The only person he could have gone and asked to was the one currently standing —or most likely lying down— between him and his wallet. 

God, he really was awfully thirsty though. And that can of coke in her hand was awfully tempting. Looking all fresh and sweet and bubbly. Kind of like Jemma. Fitz grinned at his own cheesy pun and that was when she chose to look up and...smile back? 

Uh. 

Maybe he could ask her after all. Maybe she was all cool and open minded about those things and had only blushed because he had blushed. And he could give her the money back the next morning anyway. Or even take this opportunity to offer her another drink in exchange. 

He just had to stop the bouncing of his leg and get up and go talk to her. Using actual intelligible words, unlike the last time he'd tried to explain why he was there and the words came out of his mouth a good five minutes after she was gone. Wendy, the shop owner, still teased him about it. 

Taking a deep breath, he stood up and took a quick look at his reflection in the glass door to make sure his shirt wasn't too wrinkled or his fly wasn't open at least. Then he walked to her and cleared his throat when he was reasonably close. 

"Hi," he said and she looked up, her eyes widening a bit. Maybe it had been a bad idea after all but it was too late now. 

"Uh hello," she replied. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm very thirsty and I left my wallet in my room and I can't really get back there now so I was wondering if maybe—"

"Oh here," she cut him off as she handed him a few coins with a little smirk. "Drinks are on Daisy tonight!"

"Oh thank you, but I'll pay you back tomorrow. Actually, I was—"

"No really! I insist. She owes me for tonight...and several other favors." 

"Oh. Do you mean..."

"Yes! My roommate appears to have the same terrible manners as yours."

Fitz chuckled as he relaxed a little and took the coins from her hand. Her fingers brushed his nicely. He smiled and turned to the vending machine, pondering his choices. 

"So does that happen often?" she asked and Fitz’s lips pulled up. She wanted to keep talking when she didn't have to. 

"Yeah," he said, deciding on a simple Coke before turning back towards her. "You'd think I would have gotten used to it by now. Packed my wallet...and a sleeping bag at all times, but no."

She laughed and it lit up her whole face, making her eyes sparkle even in the ugly light of the common room. Fitz could only smile back as he felt something flutter in his belly. 

"You don't think we'll have to wait all night, do you?" she asked after a moment, scrunching up her nose.

Fitz shrugged. 

"I won't. Unless the berk falls asleep again." 

She chuckled. "Apparently Daisy warned me but how am I supposed to know a dirty sock on the floor means I'm not allowed in my room?"

Fitz took a sip of his Coke and let out a contented sigh at the delightful sensation before turning back to Jemma with a wince.

"It fell from the door handle, right?"

"What, you know that too?"

"It's kind of a universal signal..."

"Oh great! I'm the only who doesn't know," she grumbled but there was no real bite to it. "If that was what a dirty sock meant to Daisy, I'd never be in my room." 

"Sorry," he said as he sat on the couch's armrest. "Looks like our roommates have something more in common. I'd introduce them but well…" 

"Yeah," she replied with a small smile. 

There was another moment of silence as Fitz drank more of his Coke and he took it as his cue to leave. It had gone pretty well all things considered so he better not mess it up. Maybe by the end of the year, they'd be able to have a proper conversation and he could even ask her out.

"Well, I'll let you go back to… oh, is that Professor Dean's course on biotoxins?" 

"Oh hu… yes. How do you know about it? I thought–"

"Sorry, I shouldn't pry, I've just been struggling to understand–"

"–you studied engineering."

"–and it's probably super easy for you." 

Jemma raised an amused eyebrow. 

"You're in biochem, right?" Fitz asked.

"I am but how do you know?" 

"Hunter must have told me." After he'd asked half their dorm about Jemma to find more reasons for Fitz to ask her out because he thought they were perfect for each other. He supposed that was one of Hunter's good qualities. "How do _you_ know about me?" 

"Overheard you talk about it," she said with a slightly sheepish expression. Interesting. 

"Anyway, I'm not in Professor Dean's class but my engineering's professor suggested I read this specific course to get insights for a project I'm working on. And well, I might have overestimated myself thinking I could work on it on my own. But I don't want to bother you about it, I'm sure you have better things to do." 

"Actually, I haven't." Fitz raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't supposed to work tonight. I need books from the library. I was just rearranging my notes for lack of something better to do so…" 

Fitz grinned. She might be even nerdier than he was and he liked her all the more for it.

"Alright, well then there's just a few notions I have trouble wrapping my head around…"

* * *

"Oh no, you're being mean. He's not that bad," Jemma let out, her expression contradicting her words. Fitz smiled. She was indeed as brilliant and sweet as he'd been told she was. She had found a way to explain everything to him that made it sound so obvious and easy. After that, the conversation had strayed to various topics, including who were their worst professors. She pretended to think it was mean but it made her smile in the most charming way and touch his arm a lot. He'd invent professors to trash talk about just so she kept doing that.

"Come on, I've only met him once to ask him for the class material and I couldn't be out of there fast enough. You have to follow his class every week. I bet for once you don't sit in the front row." 

"For once? What makes you—"

"You don't usually sit in the front row?" Fitz cut her off with a smirk. 

"I do but only because I'm quite short and it's the best way to follow class." 

"But you don't with Professor Dean?" 

"Yes, but only because he tends to… spit. Which doesn't make him a bad person—"

"See? Told you!" Fitz cut her off once more and she rolled her eyes as she lightly swatted his arm.

"Hey, you shouldn't know me so well. Stop being creepy!"

Her tone was clearly teasing and, in retrospect, it was obvious she hadn't meant anything more by it. But Fitz's eyes grew wide at her words and he could almost see the memory of their unfortunate encounter come to the front of her brain as she suddenly looked down and recoiled from him. 

Well done, Fitz. He was pretty sure they'd been flirting for at least the past half hour, and now he was back to square one. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It wasn't what you think. The other day. It wasn't like that." He blurted out the words without looking at her.

"—just teasing and— What? No, you don't have to explain. Everyone's allowed a private life. Nothing wrong with th—"

"No really. I wanted to and you left before I could. And I suppose Hunter was right—"

"God, this is so embarrassing, I—"

"With me having a crush on you, this is something that could potentially play in my favor. Not that I expect anything to happen so—"

"What?!" 

The expression on her face finally put a stop to their rambling. Fitz couldn't quite tell what it meant until a big smile pulled her lips up. 

"You have a crush on me?" 

Fitz shrugged.

"I thought it was pretty obvious."

"I...uh...I don't know. I'm usually terrible at those things but it's... good."

She scrunched up her nose at her own words as hope made his heart beat a little faster. 

"Good?"

"Yeah, in the sense that I...um...me too."

Butterflies took flight in his belly and he wanted to hug her or do something romantic but then he remembered that thing still hanging between them. And it was better to talk about it now than during a potential first date. Get most of some of the awkwardness out of the way at least.

"But really, it wasn't-I wasn't…shopping. I was talking business."

Okayyyy," Jemma replied, eyeing him suspiciously. "You mean like movies or…"

"No!" he cut her off. "No, no, no!" He wouldn't deny having watched a few but he would certainly not go as far as… What was she even thinking? That he starred in it? He'd been told things could get awkward when he talked to women but this had to be a record. 

"No, I designed a...thing and my roommate's girlfriend happens to know the woman who owns the shop so I was there to ask her if that was something she could sell." 

"A thing?" Jemma repeated, her expression somewhere between intrigued and amused. 

"Yeah, it's that...um…" God he'd designed it and had it manufactured, he should be able to say the word. "Finger vibrator," he said so quickly he didn't think she could have heard him. Although from her expression and pink cheeks, she had and she knew exactly what it was too. 

"Oh that's–"

"My ex-girlfriend had one and well, she liked it well enough but I thought there was potential for more so I thought I'd work on a better one. We broke up before I finished but I was pretty happy with the result and I thought it was a shame no one could enjoy it. And that's when Bobbi mentioned her friend Wendy, the one from the sex shop." 

"Oh…" 

"You think it's weird, right?" 

"What?! No, Fitz," she said, shifting a little closer to him on the couch and putting a tentative hand on his arm. "I think it's quite… lovely actually. And very thoughtful. A lot of men feel threatened by sex toys. Or kind of jealous or...I don't know."

"Ah well, I suppose some are more…intimidating than others," he said, chuckling but he realized his mistake when her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red. He had to admit the vibrator she'd been looking at when he saw her was definitely of the intimidating kind. But he hadn't meant to embarrass her or make her feel weird about her tastes.

"Oh no, no, no. I wasn't going to buy that one. I was just wondering…but that's way too...I mean there'd be nothing wrong with something non-average whether it's under or above. It's just a matter of mechanics and finding the right way to— Oh god," she finished, putting her head in her hands. 

Feeling bold, he gently reached for one hand to try and make her look at him. 

"Now that we cleared things up about that day, how about we keep the sex toys talk for later?"

She scrunched up her nose.

"Later? You mean…"

"After our first date, at least," he offered, hoping he wasn't being too bold. She smiled as she let her other hand down.

"A date?"

"I do owe you a drink."

"Technically, you owe it to Daisy."

"Well, I'm going to take my chances with you anyway."

She didn't say anything and just gave him an expectant smile. 

"Oh, of course. Do you want to go out on a date with me, Jemma?" 

"Yes," she replied, her smile now threatening to split her face in two. 

"Good. That's good. I'll look up for options and get back to you on that, yeah?" 

She nodded and they remained like that for a moment, smiling at each other. Fitz was racking his brain for something to say but it was like it had turned to mush and he couldn't do anything but look at her, not quite believing how the night had turned out for him. But it wasn't necessary because Jemma moved forward and tentatively pressed her lips to his. It barely lasted long enough for him to kiss her back but it still stunned him. 

"Jemma?"

"You were being very sweet and I thought I didn't want to wait until—"

He cupped her cheek and captured her lips into another kiss. She wound her arms around his neck and this time, they got completely lost into it.

* * *

Jemma bit her lip not to moan as Fitz's lips found that very sensitive spot behind her ear, his tongue darting out between two butterfly kisses. In the past half hour or so, she had learned that Fitz was not only a very good kisser but that he had a talent for knowing exactly what made her weak in the knees and— 

Jemma whimpered. He also had wonderful wandering hands that were starting to drive her mad with desire. Which was quite a feat since he seemed adamant on not touching her where she really wanted him to. She knew it was a public place but they'd been alone for a while and it wasn't likely someone would walk in now that it was so late. 

Finally, after a few more minutes of those delicious kisses, it seemed like he'd had enough of being proper as he slipped his hand under the waistband of her jeans. He was grazing the lace of the pretty knickers she was glad she'd decided to wear that day, while the other was gripping her thigh tightly. At some point, when it had become impossible to get as close to each other as they wanted to, he'd pulled her onto his lap. But now, he was trying his best to keep her from shifting too close and rubbing her thigh against the very obvious bulge in his trousers, which was sweet and probably safer because then, she'd be tempted to straddle him instead. Which wouldn't be a problem at all if they weren't still in a very public place. 

Fitz's hand moved further down, palming her arse through the lace of her knickers and she cupped his cheeks to kiss him again, nipping on his bottom lip before deepening the kiss. She moaned into his mouth and spread her legs very much on purpose so that her thigh would rub against his erection. He groaned as his hips stuttered for a moment before breaking the kiss. 

"Jemma," he whispered, his low voice sending tendrils of heat to her core. So she moved her thigh again and the next time, his hand on her arse pulled her even closer. 

She let out a delighted giggle but it soon turned to an all out moan when he gripped her thigh roughly, his fingers grazing up and down the inside of her thigh. It was incredibly erotic, even through the fabric of her jeans, and more wetness gathered there. If he would just move his fingers up a bit, press the crotch of her jeans against her clit, she might come on the spot, especially with the nibbling at the skin of her neck.

"Jemma," he repeated, taking a deep breath before sliding his hands back to more proper territory. "We should...um...we should probably slow down."

"Oh."

"Until we get m-more privacy."

"Yeah...yeah, you're probably right." Moving back slightly, she took this opportunity to look at him. She'd made a mess of his pretty curls, his cheeks were very pink and his eyes bright. He looked adorable and thoroughly kissed and Jemma had never hated Daisy more than she did at that moment.

"So what?" she asked. "Back to biochem?"

Fitz looked at her mouth agape for a moment and her smile widened. 

"Fitz?"

"I'm sorry, I have trouble finding basic words when you're here, like this. I don't think biochem is an option now."

"Awww!" 

He was so brilliant that was a flattering thing to say and she understood his problem completely. So instead, she cupped his cheek and gently pressed her lips to his. They could go back to gentle kissing and ignoring their desire to rip each other's clothes a little longer, couldn't they?

"Hey Jemma, are you in there? I've texted you like five ti– Jemma!" 

Hearing Daisy's voice, Jemma only had the time to detach her lips from Fitz but not to move away from his lap. Not that there was anything to be ashamed of. Things had moved rather quickly but considering how long she'd had a crush on him and how much they had in common, it wasn't _that_ surprising.

Jemma slid off Fitz's lap and he squeaked before not very smoothly crossing his leg over the other. She turned around to find Daisy and Trip with matching grins on their faces. And although she supposed it could be attributed to them having had sex for the past two hours, the raised eyebrows were definitely directed at her. 

"So, Jemma…wanna tell me what happened here?" 

"Absolutely not." 

Daisy rolled her eyes as her smug little grin faltered. 

"Well at least, I bet you're not too mad for being kicked out of the room now!" 

Beside her, Jemma could see poor Fitz turning a deep shade of red as he looked down in embarrassment. Which really wasn't the mood she wanted him to be in. She wanted him all passionate and handsy like he'd been a few minutes ago. They were just supposed to calm down until they could find somewhere more private, not stop altogether...Oh!

"Maybe not, but you still owe me a favor so—" She stood up, grabbing Fitz's hand to pull him up as well. "Get comfortable. The room is mine for now!" 

She looked at Fitz for confirmation and he nodded his head vigorously. So she took Fitz's hand and he barely had the time to grab his bag before running after her. A concert of wolf whistles and "damn girl" followed them almost all the way back to their hallway and Jemma's room. 

Jemma barely had the time to notice that Daisy had had the courtesy of making her bed and picking up most of her clothes usually littering the floor before she was pinned to the door by Fitz. His lips crashed against hers and she was very glad to notice that, despite the interruption, he had lost none of his enthusiasm. He ground his hips, pushing her further against the door and–

"Ow!" 

He pulled back immediately. 

"I'm sorry! Am I going too fast? I thought we were—"

"This is perfectly alright," she cut him off. "The door handle is just digging into my back." 

"Oh."

He reached behind her, sliding his hand up her blouse to rub the skin there. She arched into him and captured his lips once more. Then, putting her hands on his shoulders, she directed him towards the bed. She pushed him when they were close enough and he quickly moved back. The heated look in his eyes as he looked up at her sent a thrill down her spine. So quickly toeing off her flats, she rid him of his shoes and climbed on the bed on her hands and knees until she could straddle his hips. She bent over to kiss him again, her tongue pushing against his lips urgently as he pulled her down on him. Her hips stuttered as his erection rubbed just right against her clit and he was back to kneading the flesh of her arse with a sinful determination. Without the risk of being discovered, things heated up quickly between them. Her blouse was the first to go. She thought she'd broken him as he stared at her breasts for a long moment but he quickly recovered. Soon, they were down to their underwear and Fitz was hovering over her, eagerly sucking on one of her nipples while he caressed her other breast. She didn't have a lot of sexual experience but none of her other partners had been so focused on her pleasure or been so good at bringing her to this point where she just couldn't wait any longer. But then again she found herself in the presence of a boy who had decided to build his girlfriend a better sex toy even though he obviously had all it took to satisfy a woman.

"Fitz," Jemma breathed out. "Do you-do you… have a condom?" 

Pulling back slightly, it seemed to take a moment for him to register the question before jumping into action. He scrambled off the bed rather gracelessly and ran to grab his backpack by the door then ran back to sit on the side of the bed. Opening the front pocket, he pulled a handful of condoms from it. Jemma raised her eyebrows in amusement and he started blushing. 

"Wendy always gives me tons of it every time I see her at the shop. I always tell her she overestimates how popular I really am but…"

"Maybe not so much after all." 

"As long as I'm popular with you, I don't care about anyone else." 

She sat up to tenderly brush her lips to his. "You're very, very sweet, you know that, right?" 

"Yeah?" She nodded. "Well, you're the smartest person I know so I'll trust you on that." 

She smiled and, pulling back, took a condom from the handful he was still holding and raised her eyebrows, nodding towards the bed, not waiting for his answer to shift towards the wall to give him room. But something seemed to catch his attention.

"Oh," he said, picking up a small pink box that had fallen out of his backpack in his hurry to get condoms.

"What is it? Oh..."

There was no mistaking the picture on the box. It looked kind of cute and rather...interesting. 

"It's one of the first ones out of the factory. Didn't want it lying around in my room with Hunter there."

"Yeah..." 

It certainly didn't look like any other finger vibrator she'd seen at the shop or online. There were two parts and a sort of wavy texture on the silicon that ought to make wonders when pressed against the right spot.

"Jemma?"

"Mmmh", she replied distractedly, not managing to take her eyes off the box.

"Do you…um...do you maybe want to test it?"

"Ah no. I don't want to make this all about me-I mean…It certainly looks interesting. Maybe later. If there's time."

"You know, there's nothing more satisfying than finally getting to use something when you worked on the prototype for so long," he said with such a smile that Jemma wanted to devour him on the spot. 

"Well... now that it's out of your bag..."

His smile widened. 

"Just give me a sec."

Fitz joined her a minute later, putting the freshly cleaned toy on the bedside table. He gently rolled her on her back before coming to hover over her on his hands and knees. He was a perfect mix of sweetness and confidence and Jemma was practically trembling in anticipation. She couldn't quite believe what was happening after the way the evening had started and she wouldn't have been surprised to wake up on the common room's couch. But Fitz reached for her face with a delicate finger and let it slide along the arch of her nose, then her lips until it reached her pulse point. Then it deviated from its trajectory and circled her breast again and again until it reached the peak and he pinched it lightly. 

"Fitz," she gasped as she arched into him. 

He smiled as he continued on his journey south. Goosebumps formed all over her belly as he drew little circles on her skin before finally finding the edge of her knickers. He hooked his finger in it and Jemma lifted her hips to make it easier for him. Once she was free of her last piece of clothing, Fitz laid on his side next to her and slid his hand down her belly before gently pushing her legs apart. She gasped at the first touch of his fingers over her folds, then outright moaned as he found her clit, circling it tentatively. 

He chuckled softly and her eyes drifted open to meet his playful, lustful gaze. It sent a zing of heat to her center and she felt more wetness gather between her legs. It was incredibly erotic but also quite intimate for a man she had never had a proper conversation with two hours ago. So she brought his face back to hers and captured his lips into a hungry kiss. Just as his tongue was pressing for entrance, he pushed a finger inside her and swallowed her gasp. She was so wet his finger moved in and out of her easily and on the next pass, he added a second. Soon, Jemma was gasping for breath as he crooked his fingers lightly, managing to hit just the right spot within her. Fitz broke the kiss and started kissing down until he could suck her nipple into his mouth, letting out contented little noises as he continued to pump his fingers inside her, his hips stuttering as his erection felt hot against her thigh.

Jemma let her head fall back in absolute bliss. To think she would have spent the rest of the year avoiding this wonderful man. Maybe she did owe Daisy one after all.

"So soft...smell so nice," Fitz mumbled between two sucking kisses. 

Jemma smiled as she slid a hand into his curls. He was just so delicious.

"Jemma?" he whispered breathlessly, barely managing to tear his gaze away from her breasts. "Do you still-do you—"

"Yes," she replied, the breathy quality of her voice surprising herself. He felt wonderful but if his hands could do that, Jemma wanted to know what they could create with the help of his brilliant mind.

She whimpered when he pulled his finger off her but he reached for the vibrator on her bedside table and her body trembled in anticipation. He slipped his middle finger into the largest part while his thumb fit into the smallest one. He flexed his fingers a few times to test it and Jemma couldn't hold back a giggle. 

He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, that's another kind of puppet theater," she said before devolving into another fit of giggles. Fitz pretended to shake his head for a second before laughing, his head falling on her shoulder. 

"Don't say that," he mumbled against her skin. "Puppets have always creeped me out a bit."

"Sorry," she said, biting her lip to keep from laughing more and he mocked-glared at her before diving for another kiss. She got lost in it for a moment, marveling at how good he was at this until she felt a light vibration against her folds and gasped into the kiss. 

"You tell me if there's anything you don't like," he whispered against her lips and she could only let out a nonsensical word of assent. It felt so good already and he was so careful and attuned to her desires. She couldn't imagine him doing something wrong. He kept it there for a moment, rubbing it over her folds as the vibration seemed to light every nerve ending on fire. 

"More," she let out. Her eyes had long drifted close but she could hear his smile as he hummed softly. He pressed the larger part at her entrance and gently pushed in until he reached a spot that made her moan out loud. The light curve of the device made it rub right against her g-spot and the texture felt wonderful and— "Oh god!" Fitz had just changed the setting, making it stronger and…different. Later, when she wouldn't be in such a state of bliss, she'd have plenty of technical questions for him. He started moving, keeping the strokes shallow as to always keep pressure on that very special spot. Her whole body was tingling with pleasure, her toes curling and her orgasm building already. Her nipples were so hard they were aching, desperate for attention. So she brought her hand up, palming her tit and pinching the nipple to relieve the tension. 

"Let me help," Fitz whispered against her skin before capturing her other nipple between his lips, sucking on it and making her body arch up the bed. The intensity changed again and Jemma gasped as pleasure overtook her. It rolled out in waves from her core, her walls spasming around the vibrator as he kept on laving her breast with attention. 

"Fitz," she let out between two heavy breathes as the pleasure receded. "You're a— Oh! Oh god!" She was cut off by a wonderful sensation against her clit. She'd almost forgotten about that part. Bloody hell, it was incredible. This one didn't simply vibrate but produced a rolling sensation, as if there were tiny balls moving under the surface of the silicon. 

"Feeling alright?" he asked with a teasing tone. Her eyes drifted open. His face was hovering over hers now and there was an, understandably, very smug grin stretching his very kissable lips. She reached up to capture his mouth, sucking on his lower one until she could feel his hips stutter and push his erection against her thigh. 

"Very alright," she answered. "How do you f-feeeel?" He'd just upped the setting again, making her hips push off the mattress. 

"Not fair!" she blurted out before abandoning herself to the sensation completely. The one inside her made it feel like her whole body was trembling with it and at the same time, the one rubbing and rolling in circles over her clit made her feel like her whole world was reduced to this. It left her brain in a state of absolute bliss, incapable of a single coherent thought except for more, more, more. More of this, more of Fitz's mouth on her tits, more of his panting breaths and intoxicating smell. Her pleasure kept going up and up until it finally exploded from her center. She whimpered and moaned as her clit pulsed and her walls clenched, her whole body tensing for so long she thought it was never going to end. 

She thought she'd lost consciousness for a moment because when she opened her eyes, the vibrator was gone and Fitz was looking down at her with a mix of awe, lust and satisfaction. 

She smiled lazily. 

"You're going to be rich," was the first thing that popped into her brain and he burst out laughing. "What? It's true! Once word gets around about what that thing can do, no woman is going to want to buy another sex toy ever again." 

He pressed a kiss to her lips before making a funny little grimace. 

"Oh no… Did I make men completely redundant?" 

She giggled. 

"Some of them probably. Definitely not yourself," she answered, cupping his cheek with her hand and smiling as he leaned into the touch, his eyes drifting close. He was so sweet. If she wasn't careful, this crush she had on him was going to turn into something more very quickly. 

He was still hard against her thigh, twitching slightly and it made her core pulse in renewed interest. So she blindly reached for the bedside table and grabbed the condom. 

"Oh, there's no rush," he said. "Enjoy your afterglow, I can wait."

She shook her head in fond amusement. Unnecessary but again, so very sweet of him. 

"I will enjoy it better with your body against mine and your cock inside me," she said, tone sultry as her body trembled in anticipation.

He whimpered at her words and there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. So she turned to her side and reached for his boxers, pushing them down until Fitz took over and managed to, not so gracefully, take them off completely. Jemma smiled at his haste and gently pushed at his shoulders until he was on his back, his hard cock arching towards his stomach, already leaking precum. She closed her hand around the base and started stroking him, his little moans and whimpers sounding like music to her ears. There was something incredibly satisfying at seeing him like that after he'd made her cry with pleasure. 

"Jemma," he whimpered after a moment. "I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that."

"I don't mind. Unless you'd rather—"

"I want my cock inside you," he cut her off, his voice almost a growl that sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. "If that's still what you—"

"Yes!"

Jemma made quick work of the condom before spreading her legs wide as he rolled on top of her. Reaching between them, Fitz didn't hesitate as he pushed into her, deep and slow with a low grunt of pleasure. Jemma sighed in contentment. He felt so good, his skin warm against her chest and his cock stretching her wonderfully as she still tingled from the wonderful orgasms he'd given her earlier. She wrapped her legs around his hips to spur him on and he started moving. His head fell against her shoulder as he found his rhythm and Jemma inhaled deeply, the fresh smell of his curls mixed with sweat making her feel dizzy with desire. It didn't take long for him to find the right angle to hit the spot inside her that made stars explode behind her eyelids. 

"Yes! Like that," she mumbled as she tightened her legs around him, her fingers digging into the skin of his shoulder as the other held onto the sheets for leverage. 

Fitz grunted and planted his knees firmly into the mattress as he quickened his pace. Her hips met his and she whimpered every time they rocked together, getting closer and closer to the edge every time his cock plunged into her until with one hard thrust, she came. Her orgasm was intense, making her keen as her body arched up into him. She bit into the tender skin of his shoulder and he finally lost control. Palming her bum roughly, he thrust into her a few more times and came, his whole body trembling as he muffled his moans against her neck, nipping at the soft skin there for a moment before collapsing against her and rolling to the side. 

Completely spent and wonderfully sore, she reached for his hand, lightly intertwining their fingers together as her breathing slowly evened out. She was vaguely aware of him getting rid of the condom before coming back to bed and pulling her against his chest. She could practically purr at how nice it felt and was ready to fall asleep when she heard a vibrating noise. She cracked an eye open to look up at him. 

"Mmmh…I don't think I'm ready for more right away," she said and he chuckled as he shook his head. 

"That's not me but you should know we still haven't tested half of all the possible settings." 

"Lovely, let's keep that for our second date, yeah?" 

"So that's still a thing, right?" 

She straightened up to a half sitting position to better look him in the eyes.

"Fitz," she said with a soft smile. "It most definitely is." 

He grinned as his cheeks tinted lightly.

"Not only because of the genius sex toy, you know. I had a really good time with you earlier. You saved what would have been a very boring evening." 

His smile softened. "Yes, I feel the same."

The vibrating started again and Jemma realized it was coming from the ground. 

"Oh that's my phone!" she said before reluctantly standing up and walking on unsteady legs to recover it in her jeans pocket.

Coming back to sit on the side of the bed, she rolled her eyes as she opened her messaging app and found three from Daisy. 

[Daisy: Should I call the police or organize a girl's night so you can tell me what Fitz did that had you screaming like a banshee?]

[Daisy: Also congratulations on the new boyfriend! (Or soon to be, at least?)]

[Daisy: And tell me when it's safe to come to bed...]

"So I'm your boyfriend?" Fitz asked, startling her as he pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder. His tone was teasing but with a little bit of hope in it too.

She turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdrop but your skin was too tempting, all soft and freckly." 

"Isn't it too early to label things between us?"

"But you love labelling things," he said, grinning. "You have labels on your books, your binders, even your pen. I bet all your clothes have labels on them."

"So you want me to stick a label on your forehead?" she asked, biting her lip not to smile at his teasing, especially since she did have labels on her clothes. But it was only practical. If she lost a jumper or something, people would know who it belonged to and she had a better chance of getting it back. That was all.

"I wouldn't mind," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "If I got lost, people would know to bring me back to you." 

Jemma couldn't resist his adorable, silly grin and pushed him on his back before joining him, tucking herself against his side and pulling the covers over them. She sighed happily as he pressed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Shouldn't I leave to let your roommate go to bed?" he asked, not sounding very convinced.

"I'm sure she'll figure something out. For now, I'm spending the night with my boyfriend."


End file.
